


Colour Soulmates

by wildmatilda



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Broken Stefan Salvatore, Colours, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Love, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Multi, Soulmates, colour soulmates, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmatilda/pseuds/wildmatilda
Summary: A prompt I found on Instagram, an AU where for your entire life you've only ever seen in black and white until you and your soulmate touch and colour blooms before your eyes.Sadly, Stefan doesn't seem to have a soulmate. At least, he's not their soulmate.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Colour Soulmates

Elena’s laugh brought a smile to Stefan’s face, it always did. Just seeing her at school brightened his day. She was his world.

“Handsome and funny,” Elena grinned “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you Stefan Salvatore?”

Stefan just shrugged and smiled modestly as Elena finished up her lunch, and when she stood up to go to her next class Stefan quickly got up and bowed before her as she giggled.

“Would you give me the great honour of escorting you to your next class, Miss Gilbert?”

Elena did a small curtsy and held out her hand for Stefan to take, her face beaming.

“Of course, thank you kind sir,”

Stefan stood, reached out and took her hand. Then, suddenly, the whole world was bright. Brilliant bright colours were everywhere, all vibrant and beautiful. Everything was lit up and Stefan looked around in wonder. He was so caught up in the moment he almost forgot about Elena whose hand was still in his. “Do you see it too?” he asked, still in shock from the beauty of it all. Elena frowned, looking confused and said, “What are you talking about?”

And at that precise moment, Stefan Salvatore’s heart shattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stefan’s world was dark again, his heart was heavy with pain as he looked over and saw his brother and ex girlfriend, laughing, smiling... kissing. Their worlds were lit up - colourful, vibrant... beautiful. 

They were happy. So incredibly happy.

He couldn’t bear to be around it much longer. He went to the Mystic Grill to drown his sorrows - after a couple drinks Caroline came to try and talk to him, help him get over Elena but he couldn’t, he didn’t want to. So he yelled at her to go away until she finally did. This was what he wanted, to be alone and dull the pain with alcohol. What was the point of trying to move on? Elena was all he lived for. Without her his life was meaningless. Worthless.

Stefan sat at the bar his head down, a drink in one hand and the other curled into a fist on the counter. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, or even how much he had drank. Most probably too long and far too much.  
Then, someone sat down next to him. “Go away.” he said through gritted teeth, but the person didn’t budge. Instead, they placed their hand over his fist, and quite suddenly the bar counter he’d been glaring at changed from a plain dark grey to a gorgeous chestnut colour. Stefan almost jumped up in shock - he quickly looked up and… the world was colourful, just like when he had held Elena’s hand. It was beautiful… Gorgeous. Stefan looked around in wonder, then turned to look at the person next to him. He found himself staring into dark blue eyes and a smile which looked more like a cheeky grin.

“Hello, old friend”

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is the first fanfic I've actually finished (yikes), I'm pretty proud of myself but constructive criticism is welcomed! I really want to improve and I know my writing isn't the best so any help is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (:
> 
> Matilda xx


End file.
